RWBY-Team RHRS
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: This is a story about a team who is also going to Beacon. Can they match up to the teams that are made up at Beacon? This is the first installment of this fanfiction and you'll might like this team if you keep reading. If you don't know, you might miss out on a team that could compete with Team RWBY. Are you ready for this and the chapters that come out? You'll have to stay tune.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny?

Chapter 1- Destiny?

I sat at the park when some thugs were harassing a woman. She has a dark complexion wearing a 3/4 sleeve white button down, a red tie, black shorts with black suspenders, and black combat boots. Her hair is a big curly poof ponytail on top of her head with blunt bangs, and an archer's arrow barrette in the front. Getting up and walked over there. They turned their attention over to my direction. "What you want punk?" the thug asked. "Why don't you leave her alone." I answered. "I'm fine, you don't have to…" she started. More thugs came over and I was at the ready. I didn't have to really cut these guys. Just knock most of them out with the dull side of my swords. It was quick when I struck them down but the others pulled out guns. The next thing surprised me when archer's arrows quickly disarmed them. Looking to see that the damsel in distress wasn't really in distress. An archer's bow with a curved blade as the base was within in her hand and poised at the ready to shoot again. They left after they had a good look. "You're training to be a warrior too huh?" asking her. "I told you I could handle it." She retorted. "My mistake, my name is Rai. What's yours?" I say and place my weapons back where they belong. "My name is Harwyn." She said and the bow became collapsible to put away. "I got a feeling we'll run into each other again in the near future." I said and walked off. "You're going to Beacon too, aren't you?" Harwyn spoke up. I turn my head over my shoulder and said, "Yeah, I'll see you there then."

On the ship a week later and no sign of Harwyn. There were these two bickering at each other like siblings. I decided to investigate it as I walked over. "Silver Snarl is better than your Heavy Arms." The woman said to the guy. "Heavy arms are more reliable than a magical sword." He argued. "What's that about a magical sword?" speaking up. "Your name?" she asked me. "Rai, your's?" I replied. "I'm Star and this genius over here is Ryner." Star tells me and points a finger to the guy. "At least I made my weapon and not get a hand me down." Ryner spoke proudly. "Well I'd like to hear about each of your weapons." sounded interested. "Silver Snarl has been in our family for generations. I'm the first female to wield the blade and tap into its most inner power." Star said and showed the blade that was twice her size. "Yeah, yeah, yawn. Heavy Arms, are these giant gauntlets that transform into machine guns and can be used for devastating blows." As they continued on the debate of the better weapon, I noticed their outfits. Star wore a blue jacket, black undershirt, short denim shorts, and black high tops. And Ryner wore a simple black hoodie with black pants and black shoes. His gauntlets was also black too and it seemed like his hoodie sleeves were not too close to his weapon. I can see Star's simple blade had a blue hilt and the metal looked like orichalcum. Not just the strongest metal but know for magical properties too. The ship soon landed and all of us were boarding off.

Beacon looked so beautiful and amazing. I bet the view is incredible too. At orientation that Professor Ozpin gave an unusual speech. Getting assigned a locker to keep our gear in and we all were sleeping in this ballroom like some kind of sleep over. I was listening to my music when I felt someone nudge my foot. It was Harwyn in her pajamas and took off the head phones. "I guess we meet again." I answered. "Yep, you've heard how they're assigning teams tomorrow?" "Not really, it would consist of four people to make a team." Star and Ryner walked up to us. "We're actually going to get paired up into partners and it'll be like that for the four years we're here." Star told us. "How would you know such sources if I may ask?" questioning her. "I know because my brother had tapped into the databanks on his wireless computer." Ryner showed this small gadget he had. "Aren't you resourceful?" Harwyn told Ryner and rubbed his head. He quickly fixed his black hair into his liking which was to the sides and some in the front of his forehead. The gray eyes had a gleam of something but what was it. Star had suddenly sat next to me and asked, "What are you listening to?" "Just some remixes of songs." I replied. She had blue eyes and brown wavy hair. Listening to my music and I look at Harwyn. She didn't seem to talk much. Very observant like I am but I tend to question quite a bit. "Are you and Ryner related by any chance?" asking Star. "Unfortunately yes." She answered. "We're going to argue about the weapons or what?" Ryner asked frustrated. "You just need to accept that no matter what the weapon is. It's as good as the one that wields it." Star spoke wisely. "You just want me to admit your weapon is superior and nothing else." He said annoyed. "That's your assumption but whatever." Answering a little miffed.

After we parted ways and the morning came. At the lockers that chatter of people trying to team up plans. Noticing this yellow haired lady. My mind wandered a little but shook my head saying, "What was that about?" Looking myself over the mirror in the locker. My spiky black hair, brown eyes, wearing a short sleeve jacket with a gray undershirt, light brown cargo pants, and black and red high tops. Titanium burst will be strong for the initiation. Dual swords that can become one big sword and a customized shot gun with two different rounds put into it. I know I was ready. We were on platforms that would send us flying into the Emerald forest. The objective was to head to the ruins and collect a relic with the partner we made eye contact with. Simple as that and launched into the sky. Seeing the others I met soon launched as well. "Get some!" Ryner shouted as he flew out. "Whooooooo!" Star shouted out in excitement. Laughing to the things being said. To the Emerald forest we will all head. Using our own landing strategies and I wondered who'd be my partner I'd make.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Emerald Forest Attack!

Chapter 2- Emerald Forest Attack!

Making my landing by splitting a tree in half and slowed down about half way. I overheard Ryner doing the voice commands on his computer. "Computer, calculate landing areas and find out who is close to my location." "Calculating" It replies. Coming down and rustling in the bushes. "Show Yourself!" he yelled. "Relax Ryner, if I didn't know better you seem scared." I said as I walked over. "I'm not but I know that if one of my own attacks. I will retaliate probably since they started it." "Right, yeah. So it looks like you integrated your computer into your Heavy Arms there." Mentioning to him. "Yep, this baby is very reliable."

We walked as we talked and he was telling me about some of the things of the people he's looked up. "Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee dust company. She wields Myrtenaster, a sword which made use of both dust and aura to deliver attacks." "Yeah, long white hair in a ponytail, white dress and jacket with white boots." I said. "You know her?" Ryner surprised. "We were friends once, people grow up and change." "Ruby Rose, an exception picked by Professor Ozpin. She wields Crescent Rose, a high velocity sniper scythe that allowed her to cross the battle field quickly and cut harder than she could on her own. Attached to her file was a clip of her fight." Ryner told me. I come over to look at the video and for such a small fry, she made quick and effective work on the goons of Torchwick. 'I'm going to make sure Torchwick was six feet under.' I thought and the memories came back briefly. "Blake Belladonna, her weapon was Gambol Shroud. A sword whose sheath was equally sharp for dual wielding and hilt was a pistol with a ribbon she could use for various purposes." He says. I spoke up, "She's like some kind of ninja or something from the description." I tell Ryner. "Yang Xiao Long, weapon of choice was Ember Celica, gauntlets like mine except they folded into bracelets and were also shotguns. Her shotguns were similar to yours and can fire two different kinds of rounds."

"I think I saw her in the locker talking to the Ruby Rose you mentioned earlier." Saying and my mind day dreamed for a moment. "They're sisters but I don't think they are biological. I did notice something though." Ryner speaking observantly. "What's that kiddo?" I chuckled. "You like Yang, don't you?" My face turned red in embarrassment but I was in front. "Non-sense, huntsmen and huntress' are given a big duty. We must fulfill what we're sent out to do." Spouting out and tried to walk faster. "If I didn't know better, you're embarrassed about crushing her. Are you scared or something Rai?" he joked. I didn't hesitate to aim my weapon. I was still red but said, "I'm not scared of anything. Even women, I can go talk up to Yang when I want to." "Geez! Lighten up. It's our secret. We need to head to the temple and collect the relic." He stated and we continued walking on.

We could hear the others fighting. There lied the temple and the relics were chess pieces. Star and Harwyn had gotten their relic and ran into the forest. We walked up and looked at the pieces. "Black knight would be a good relic." I said and picked it up. "There's a nevermore over there circling around from that direction." Ryner pointed out. "We'll head a different route then." Suggesting to him as we left. I started to dash off and I thought we'd follow the girls.

We caught up but in the pathway was an abnormally large ursa. Harwyn and Star were dodging its attacks. They were not having any luck getting around it. I wasn't sure I could stand to watch them try to take on this beast by themselves. Ryner was also showing concern because his sister out there was in danger. "We're not damsels in distress." Star said and pulled out her weapon at the ready. Harwyn had her bow poised to shoot at it. "We need to fight this thing together." I told them. "Right Rai. I can prove Heavy Arms is the better weapon than Star's" "Really Ryner? Now's not the time for this." She said irritated. The ursa tackled us and had us apart from each other. 'Strategy, strategy, strategy.' I thought as I got up. Harwyn shot from a distance. Ryner was just shooting at it but it was only pissing it off. Star just stood her weapon at the ready. A energy started to glow and her weapon did too. It broke into piece but reformed into three wolves of orichalcum. She sent them at the ursa and I was surprised by its potential. "If you got a plan, now's the time." Harwyn spoke up. I nodded and I started to run. "Star get the wolves to hold the ursa's head still enough." I shouted. The hilt was like her link to them and they were doing it. "Harwyn, blind it!" I told her. Harwyn shot the eyes out before I could finish what I said. Ryner read my mind as he shot at the knee caps of the ursa and it was down somewhat. Titanium Burst was made into a dual barrel shot gun and I load it with the shot. Quickly dodging the wild swing from the ursa's claw. I jumped up onto its chest and jabbed my weapon into its chin. "It's the end for you." I told it and blew its head off. A huge hole was through it and that was the end of the giant ursa. What seemed like forever was broken by Ryner's voice. "Well, that was 'mind blowing'." He joked. I cracked a smile and his sister shook her head in embarrassment. Harwyn found it funny since she was chuckling. Once we got to the rendezvous point that we were done with what we completed.

We awaited the room as they were announcing the teams and team names. "Rai Dial, Ryner Dark, Star Kutiki, and Harwyn Nyzo. You have collected the black knight pieces. From here on out, you be known as Team Rhinoceros led by Rai Dial." Professor Ozpin announced. The letter arranged in RHRS and that was when we became a team for what would be the next four years here at Beacon. Harwyn stood at ease, the brother/sister duo were waving out to the peers like they were stars, and I just kept a serious look since I have now a big responsibility. Being a leader isn't something you just do, you earn it. I had to prove my worth as the leader. My teammates won't be disappointed by my leadership. Unsure of what adventures would take place. The dangers and threats that would come this way or be there. The future was not for us to see and we got pass the past. The here and now, the present is our gift we all were ready to receive. Don't know yet what yet but when will be the day we were all waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3 School Day Blues

CH. 3-School Day Blues

We were assigned our dorm and finally got to unpack things. "Is that the 'Battle of Survival' series you got there?" Star asked Harwyn. "Yes, what about it?" she questioned her. "I never got to read it, is it any good?" Star curious. Harwyn nodded and Star asked, "May I borrow it from you sometime?" "Sure." She said and smiled. I was putting out certain things at my nightstand. The ceramic bowl my friend made me to hold money in. A picture of my parents with me when I was little boy. I put a small metallic desk lamp in the color of red. Noticing Ryu putting all sorts of gadgets and an alarm clock. It was once of those old fashion ones that was analog and wind to set the alarm. "You're very tech savvy aren't you?" asking him. "Yeah, technology is the greatest thing ever." Replying in his own little bliss. I walked over to Harwyn and she had a lamp with some books on there. "Hey Harwyn, do you happen to be an athlete in the games that happened a couple years back?" I asked. "Yeah, I know. I don't look the same from a couple years back." She answered a little annoyed. I went over to Star and she had a press on light, a digital clock, and a picture of her family. "Your mom and dad must be proud of you two making it into Beacon." "Yes, they would be proud. I miss them every day." She smiled in gratitude. "What happened to them if I may ask?" asking her. "Don't you dare Star!" Ryner shouted angry. He was shaking furiously all of sudden. "Ryner, what's gotten into you?" I asked him. "Keep your nose out of our business and we'll keep out of yours. Got it?" he told me and pointed at me. It wasn't too long till he left out the room. It was pretty quiet in our room after that. I put some music on and looked at our schedule. There were a couple of class we had together but we seemed to be spread our diversely within our field. The more knowledge we can learn from each other. I walked out with my music and walking around the grounds to look where the classes were at. I saw Yang as I walked outside. She was just chilling at one of the benches. My heart raced a little and I was perspiring a bit. I went into my day dream then it was rudely interrupted by what Ryner said in the Emerald Forest. "If I didn't know better, you're embarrassed about crushing her. Are you scared or something Rai?" 'Stand up, wipe that sweat off, and breathe.' Prep talking myself in my head. Just when I was about to head over. There was a chicken clucking sound coming from behind me. Ryner had a devious grin, "Shut up man. I'm not a chicken. I was just about to head over there." A little angry. "A bit of advice, do not mess with her hair." He gave his advice. As I turned around and noticed that Yang was gone. I let out a frustrated sigh and went back to what I was doing. Ryner came up and tagged along. "From what I can tell, this is the first crush you've ever had huh?" he spoke up. "If I remember for your little tantrum that I stay out of your business and you'll stay out of mine, remember?" slightly irritated that I missed my chance. "I know a few things that might help you though." He insisted. "Why are you all buddy buddy now? Earlier, it seemed like you were out for blood, mine in particular." Mentioning to him. "When I'm ready to talk about things, I will. You should talk about weapons to her. Might get to know each other that way." He continued. "Look, I will do what I feel is right." Telling him. I looked at the map and schedule. Ryner kept going on with topics to talk about like the schools we went to, etc. We came back to the room and the girls were practicing hand to hand combat. "Cat fight I see." Ryner joke but quickly shut his mouth when they glared at him. "You guys like the uniforms we are going to wear?" I asked when I looked at mine. "It's an academy and its proper attire." Harwyn answered. "I'd like to wear whatever I want but rules are rules." Star replied. "I hate uniforms." Ryner told me. "Me too, me too Ryner." Saying and just looked at it with dislike. We all went to sleep and I thought about how tomorrow with classes and all. At third period we would meet for discussing about battle tactics with one of the professors. Morning came and Ryu's clock woke all of us up. I got up as well as he did to get ready. We all soon met for third period and sat at the same area. "Dream girl is coming this way." Ryu stated. I looked around and saw Yang heading to one of the desks. I just sat in my seat and admire her from afar since I kept thinking what to say. The others were focusing on the class like I should've been. Class came to an end and I spoke up to her, "Hi." She smiled and said, "Hi Rai." As she left, I thought how she knew my name. "Smooth move cassanova." Ryner said sarcastically. A punch in the arm and a slap upside the head from Star.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweat and Blood

Chapter 4-Sweat and Blood

We were watching two of the students fight against each other. Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester were fighting, well, Cardin was beating up Jaune. "I can't quite grasp my mind on how Jaune made it into Beacon." Ryner said as he did some analysis with his computer. He had made into where there is A.I. and named it Sally. Star joked but I was sure she was serious that there was a lady he loved and dedicated it to her. Even the voice was made to almost sound like her. After we left from watching the mock fight for the combat tournament. Harwyn spoke up saying, "I don't think he's meant to fight." "I got that same feeling, maybe Ryner can ask Sally about Jaune." I said. She stops Ryner, "That won't be necessary, I'm sure he got his way though he didn't do it like we did." "I could do search in the transcripts he used. It'll take a few hours probably. Working out some things right now with Heavy Arms." "I'm sure he would have his reasons for doing so if he faked his way in." I told them. I got an unusual look from them all but we went to our dormitory. "I got an interesting bit of information from my intel I got here." Star spoke up. "I bet I knew what it is if I told you myself." Said Ryner. "You know something I don't know and I know something you don't know either." Star said. "Well lets go settle this then." Speaking up. "What?!" the two said simultaneously. "That surely got your attention now. Star spoke up first and as the saying goes, 'Ladies first.'" Saying to Ryner. "Thank you Rai. Spoken like a true gentleman. I found out we'll be having a field trip to the forest of Forever Falls." She tells us. "How did you find that out?" Ryner surprised. Star winked and waved her finger no to not reveal her intel she quickly got of recently. "Well mine is more important. False transcripts from Jaune Arc. Might as well as report him." He said rather formal. "Not necessary, he's here and that's it." I told Ryner. "You're going to let a poser continue attending Beacon?! He could die or something!" Ryner spoke rather shocked. "Might as well let him set out for what he has accomplished. It's not our concern anyways. Let Beacon deal with it." I said. "He might be well with all of the training he'll put up maybe if he gets it." Harwyn said to us. "Are you saying he could be one of us Harwyn?" questioned Ryner. "Well he could turn out to be one of us or even better than you maybe." She joked at Ryner but he got angry quickly. "You know what Ms. All High and Mighty. I'm pretty sure I can beat you easily. Don't think you've got anything worth mentioning on your school database profile." Ryner smugged about it. "You no nothing little boy and you'd lose because of your naïve demeanor." Harwyn spoke up and gave him a glare. "Lets settle this then." I said again. Star looked over and told me, "That wouldn't work again." "I'm serious, on our trip to the forest of Forever Falls. We'll have a sparring match. First one to run into the red on their aura is the loser." Harwyn smiled and closed her eyes, "Anything to put him in his place." "Your arrows aren't faster than my bullets." Looking towards me like I just gave him the win for sure. We all were excited about the combat tournament and did our separate training at hand. It was another school day when we were at lunch. For some strange reason, Jaune was hanging around Cardin. Usually he is with his team and team RWBY and lunch time. "I don't believe it's of his own volition that he is." I whispered to the others. "Did you tell someone Ryner?" Star asked as she whispered. "No but I'm betting Cardin found out for sure. He's taking advantage of the weakling." Ryner rather pleased. "There is no strong or weak when it comes to being a hunter or huntress. Only the heart of a warrior to fight monsters of Grimm." Harwyn said and took a spoonful of some soup she was eating. "Never thought you were so philosophical Harwyn." In awe of what she said. Then I looked to see Yang looking my way. I smiled and she smiled back. It was rudely interrupted by Ryner making kissing noises. "Oh Yang, oh Rai." He tried to sounding romantically inclined. I threw my cupcake and it got him in the mouth. "Death by cupcake!" Star shouted out in humor. When I looked back at Yang, she was laughing with her back turned. It looked like things were looking up for Yang and I. We soon had our trip to Forever Falls and were left to collect the tree sap from the trees. We were ordered by Glenda Goodwitch to stay nearby with our teams. Lucky that she can't watch all of us and we all went a little deeper in the forest. "I've been looking forward to this." Ryner speaking confident. "I think you got it all wrong Ryner. You should be very afraid right now." Harwyn said and had her bow and arrow at the ready. Ryner scoffed as he got Heavy Arms at the ready. Giving my signal by waving my arm down to fight. "Calculate Sally." Ryner spoke and it responded, "Calculating probabilities." Harwyn shot some arrows at him to gauge his speed as he countered by using his gauntlets to knock them aside. "Heavy Arms shows me the rate of how many arrows you can shoot at me. Not impressed at all." "Clarity will show you that machines are just like people too." Harwyn said and poised at the ready. Ryner got his guns ready and began to shoot out. She made a run and started to shoot arrows at him. It looked like they were deflecting each others attacks. Ryner was at the ready to reload and Harwyn came close with her blade to Ryner. He blocked it with his left gauntlet and with the other whirring to shoot. Suddenly she disappeared for a moment. "What the…" Ryner started but felt Harwyn right behind him. "Did you see that Star?" saying in amazement. "I didn't catch anything. It was like teleportation or something." Star spoke up. "It could be her semblance or something." I told Star. Ryner was surprised but he laughed, "You have to be kidding to think your semblance could throw me off." Suddenly electricity shot out from Ryner and slightly paralyzed Harwyn. He took advantage and hit her into a tree. "I got careless but I won't let that happen again." She said still slightly paralyzed and getting up slowly. "You're only one bar before the red which means I win if I land a good hit." Ryner said. "You're the same Ryner, you got careless yourself." Being observant of the aura data pad. Suddenly we heard a huge roar and all of us headed to that way. Jaune was fighting a ursa major like we fought in the Emerald Forest. "He's in the red, he's going to die." Ryner saying as we watched. His shield moved at the right angle to throw off the ursa and decapitating it like it was nothing. "It's best we return to the group before things get suspicious." I ordered and we all headed off.

To Be Continued…


End file.
